Esa arpía horrorosa
by Dalia Black
Summary: Molly no puede asimilar la idea de que su adorado tío Ignatius vaya a casarse. No conoce a esa tal Lucretia Black, pero está convencida de que debe de ser una mujer horrorosa y malvada que solo desea separarlos. Se la puede imaginar perfectamente con la piel verdosa y cocinando a niños en su caldero, al igual que las arpías de los cuentos que su tío le ha contado.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el ___****"Reto Especial Aniversario"** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Esa arpía horrorosa**

Molly adora al tío Ignatus. Todos los sábados por la tarde se acomoda en el sillón que da a la ventana y aguarda su llegada. Sus grandes ojos marrones escudriñan inquietos el paisaje, buscando a su tío a través del vidrio. Ignatus no es alguien que pueda jactarse de su puntualidad, pero Molly sabe que cada sábado se presentará inequívocamente en su puerta.

Todos los sábados, sin excepción, Molly lo verá acercarse a la entrada y correrá a abrirle la puerta. Tomará impulso, se lanzará a sus brazos y enterrará el rostro en su elegante abrigo gris, confirmando una vez más, que su tío siempre huele bien.

Tío Ignatus es el tío preferido de Molly. Sabe contar historias magnificas, de un modo que tía Muriel jamás podría imitar. Su voz grave le da forma a relatos sobre polvorientas momias egipcias encerradas en sarcófagos, tesoros ocultos en bóvedas antiguas, jóvenes brujas enamoradas de tritones y osados hermanos que desafían a la muerte.

Tía Muriel solo sabe contar chismes y datos vacíos y carentes de emoción. No le brillan los ojos al hablar, ni se le atropellan las palabras. Pero sobre todo, tía Muriel solo habla con adultos. Encuentra a sus sobrinos demasiado pequeños para compartirles cuestiones tan importantes. Y si hay algo que Molly detesta, es que la subestimen.

Tía Tessie suele ser más amable, pero no ocupa tanto tiempo en ellos. Después de tantos años, sigue sin ser capaz de reconocer diferencia alguna entre Fabian y Gideon. Tío Ignatus, por el contrario, sabe distinguirlos a la perfección y sin vacilación, y eso es algo que Molly aprecia.

Tía Tessie tampoco recuerda, o acaso desconoce, que su sobrina es alérgica al chocolate. Cada navidad envía a sus sobrinos un cargamento de ranas de chocolate, del cual Fabian y Gideon terminan siendo los únicos beneficiarios. Tío Ignatus sí que tiene presente ese dato, y acostumbra regalarle una varita de regaliz cada vez que los visita.

Últimamente dicho ritual se ha convertido en una transacción clandestina, un pacto secreto del que solo ambos son partícipes. La madre de Molly considera que ingerir tantos dulces es perjudicial para la salud de su hija y se lo ha prohibido. Es por ello que cada sábado, Molly sabe que después de cada abrazo encontrará en su bolsillo una varita de regaliz esperando a ser comida.

* * *

Molly siempre ha sido una niña muy observadora. Posee un agudo sentido para detectar detalles que la mayoría de personas pasa por alto. Es por eso mismo que el día de hoy percibe que su tío está más radiante que de costumbre y emana un entusiasmo que no alcanza a comprender. Pero sus dudas son disipadas pronto. Con la familia reunida en la amplia sala de estar, Ignatius hace un anuncio que conmociona a todos.

—Me voy a casar

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada señorita? —pregunta su padre con una mezcla entre curiosidad y alegría.

—Les va a agradar cuando la conozcan, es encantadora. Es… es Lucretia Black.

Su padre luce sorprendido durante unos instantes pero logra componerse con gran rapidez y felicita a su hermano. Molly está impactada, no puede asimilar la idea de que su tío vaya a casarse. Es simplemente absurdo, inaudito. No conoce a esa tal Lucretia Black, pero está convencida de que debe de ser una mujer horrorosa y malvada que solo desea separarla de su tío. Se la puede imaginar perfectamente con la piel verdosa y cocinando a niños en su caldero, al igual que las arpías de los cuentos que su tío le ha contado.

Molly se pasa el resto del día meditando sobre la cuestión y con el semblante afligido. Nadie le presta mucha importancia, todos están abstraídos ante la proximidad de la boda y empecinados en conocer los detalles de la misma. Abruman a Ignatius con preguntas sobre su futura esposa y exigen saber los pormenores del inicio de su relación.

Una vez que tío Ignatius se ha marchado, Molly sube las escaleras con el corazón oprimido. Entra a su habitación y se deja caer sobre su cama apesadumbrada. De repente, recuerda algo. Se incorpora e introduce una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Está vacío. Tío Ignatius ha olvidado obsequiarle una varita de regaliz.

* * *

Molly se revuelve incómoda en su asiento. Su madre le ha puesto un vestido blanco muy ajustado y no ve la hora en la que pueda por fin deshacerse de este. A su lado, tía Muriel charla en tono confidencial con tía Tessie. Molly deduce de la conversación que la familia Black no es del agrado de su tía. Esta afirma que es una familia plagada de prejuicios, oscura y que rumores siniestros la han rodeado a lo largo de la historia. Molly mira a la familia de la novia y no puede evitar darle la razón a su tía cuando una de las mujeres se voltea y le dirige una mirada fría y evaluadora que le produce escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

La boda sigue su curso y los novios son pronto declarados marido y mujer. Molly se acerca a regañadientes hacia ellos con Fabian y Gideon sosteniéndola de cada mano. Es la primera vez que verá a la artífice de sus desdichas y lo que ve solo consigue asombrarla. Lucretia Black no tiene la piel verdosa, sino que es guapa y altiva.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Molly. Ignatius me ha hablado mucho de ti —le dice sonriéndole con simpatía

Molly está estupefacta y no puede evitar sonrojarse. Su tío la alza entonces en sus fuertes brazos y la besa en cada mejilla. A lo mejor, piensa, el que su tío se haya casado resulta siendo no tan catastrófico.

Horas después, cuando se halla en la soledad de su habitación. Molly se sorprende al encontrar una varita de regaliz escondida en el bolsillo delantero de su vestido. Se dice entonces que, siempre y cuando esta prometa no mirarla de forma desagradable, no le importaría tanto compartir a su tío con Lucretia Black.

* * *

Hola! Debido al límite de palabras tuve que recortar (mutilar) varias partes de la historia, pero espero que el resultado siga siendo entendible y que la narración no haya salido muy atropellada. Para ubicarnos mejor, Lucretia es la hermana del padre de Sirius y Regulus. El segundo nombre de Percy es Ignatius así que asumí que Molly y su tío debieron de haber sido muy unidos. Por otra parte, Lucretia no fue desheredada por casarse con Ignatius. Supongo que no lo hicieron porque los Prewett eran una familia de sangre pura que si bien no compartían los ideales de los Black, no expresaban su disconformidad tan abiertamente como los Weasley. En cuanto a Lucretia, la imagino no tan cerrada de mente, sino algo indiferente en un inicio, y que quizá su actitud cambió un poco para bien con el tiempo. Creo que Ignatius sí se enamoró de ella y que si bien los Prewett se mostraron en un inicio algo reacios en privado, terminaron aceptándola como los Weasley a Fleur. No he mostrado mucho el aspecto enfermizo por la sangre de la familia Black porque todo es narrado por Molly, quien todavía es una niña y que si bien nota algo siniestro en ellos, no se entera de mucho. En fin, me callo porque creo que me estoy desquitando aquí por todo lo que recorté xD Los reviews serán recibidos con mucha alegría.

Saludos y gracias por leer! (:


End file.
